1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a terminal contact for electric conductors in an insulating housing with electric contacts arranged in individual chambers.
A terminal contact of this type is required, in particular, for electric conductors that are realized in the form of stranded conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 101 45 324 C1 discloses an electric terminal element, the connecting end of which has a sawtooth-like structure, wherein a springable sleeve widened with the aid of a wedge can be pushed on this sawtooth-like structure.